The present invention relates to the fields of nanofabrication and microfabrication in the area of surface patterning. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention provides for methods to pattern surfaces with extremely high resolution using molecular thin films. The present invention also provides for methods of monitoring the addition or removal of DNA, proteins, peptides, amino acids, and molecules monitoring electronic properties associated with structures made using structures made through the surface patterning methodology of the present invention.
Of primary importance in the fabrication of micron and nanometer scale structures and devices is the ability to pattern surfaces quickly and inexpensively with the required resolution and a high degree of accuracy. A variety of lithographic techniques have been developed to pattern surfaces. Commonly used conventional lithographic techniques include photolithography, photolithography utilizing a UV stepper, direct write electron beam lithography and imprint lithography. Though each of these techniques has its strengths and weaknesses, none of these techniques has demonstrated straight forward, inexpensive, efficient patterning of substrates with features or a resolution of less than 50 nanometer.
In the last ten years many techniques have been developed for the patterning of surfaces utilizing thin molecular films. These techniques include a series of methods that utilize single layer and multiple layer molecular films as resists for patterning. These molecular resist based methodologies have demonstrated inexpensive patterning of surfaces with resolutions on the order of single nanometers and up.
The ability to pattern a surface with very high resolution is very important to the fabrication of structures and devices. Without the ability to pattern surfaces with extremely high resolution the manufacture of devices at the nanometer scale would be impossible.
A related set of problems addressed by the present invention relate to the detection and quantification of biological agents such as DNA, peptides, and proteins. This detection and quantification is extremely important in medicine, biology and agriculture. Improvements in the detection of biological species will have profound affects in many areas including health care. The ability to quickly and inexpensively detect biologically important species offers the potential of improving the diagnosis and treatment of diseases. DNA plays an important role in the reproduction and maintenance of cells. Thus DNA is of great scientific interest and has been extensively studied. DNA detection, DNA hybridization detection and DNA sequencing are key fields that have huge potential impact. Currently, DNA is sequenced using gel electrophoresis, a very time consuming method. Typically in both microarray and sequencing applications DNA is detected through optical techniques by labeling the species of interest. Varying the detection scheme for DNA to an electronic based technique will provide a variety of benefits. Of course, to use an electronic based technique requires improvements in nanofabrication techniques.